johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hyrule Warriors: Definitive Edition
Summary Hyrule Warriors: Definitive Edition is an updtaed version of Hyrule Warriors for the Wii U. Story Zelda, Princess of Hyrulke is having recurring nightmares of Hyrule being consumed by evil. As she was checking in Hyrulean Knight training exercises, she gets word that an enemy force is moving on Hyrule Castle. One of the Hyrulean knights in training: Link also decides to help out by defending the castle. What they'll soon realize is that this attack is a taste of what's to come in Hyrule. Game Modes Legend Mode Play the game's story and as certain characters in this mode. Free Mode Play as any character and any stage you have unlocked in this mode. Adventure Mode Complete certain tasks as a certain character in this mode. Gallery view artwork you have unlocked in this mode. Bazaar Fuse weapons and give your characters enhancemrnt badges in this mode. Johnny's review General Thoughts Now, I have already covered the original Wii U version of this game (click here to read it), this is an updated version of this game featuring not just all of the DLC, but also the Nintendo 3DS version of the game (titled Hyrule Warriors Legends). Graphics There are only some improvements to the graphics in this game, there are some better and more dynamic lighting effects to fit the more powerful Switch. '''Grade: '''B+ Music The music is just as the same as it is in the original version. It's basically a rock and roll remixes of traditional Legend of Zelda tracks from each of the LOZ games. '''Grade: '''B Sounds/Voice The sounds are also basically the same as it was in the original version, as are some of the voices. Of course, most of the voices consist of grunts and sighs from the characters, only the narrator talks (and it's an english VA). '''Grade: '''C+ Gameplay/Controls The gameplay has some differences from the original version, the gameplay feels smoother than it does in the original version, and it also features the Ocarina which will allow you to warp to any parts of the battleifled so you can get to where you need to go quicker (especially if the battle is on the line). Of course, this is a hack n' slash game, so it can be very easy to learn, but still quite a challenge to master, it also borrows some gameplay elements from The Legend of Zelda as you need to use secondary weapons on big bosses to defeat them. '''Grade: '''A Replay Value Probably the big, noticable difference from the original version of the game. This version features all of the characters from both the original game (initially and DLC) as well as the ones previously exclusive to the 3DS version (even the short lived internet sensation: Linkle, a female Link). This game is only slighlty better with the added characters, but it really isn't enough to make that much of a difference. '''Grade: '''C Final Thoughts Despite some improvements to the graphics and gemaplay as well as the added characters. Little separates from this version to the one in the Wii U. But if you like easy gameplay of hack n' slash games, this game should be right up your alley. '''Overall Grade: '''B-